Rules/Law of the Blacraft Blaist State
§1 Administration §1.1 Regions Regions within the Blacraft Blaist State may have local governments, which decide how their region should develop and local laws which do not conflict with the Law of the Blacraft Blaist State as a whole. The local governments can consist of a group of people or individuals. §2 Infrastructure §2.1 Blacraft Minecart System Any changes or additions to the Blacraft Minecart System must be approved by Bla. §2.1.1 Passenger Transport Rails The passenger transport rails are designed for right hand driving. The development of passenger transport rail routes must follow these rules: *Be centered on a trail of torches every five meters. The centered trail must have x or z coordinates which are a multiple of 20, and the torches must be placed on coordinates which are a multiple of 5. *The tunnel must be 3x3 blocks, with the center block being at y = 50. If multiple lines go the same way, the tunnel is made wider, first 5x3, then 7x3 etc. *Booster rails must be placed every 20 blocks, next to a torch which has coordinates which are a multiple of 20 (excluding in turns). **In turns, the booster rails are placed one block before the torch in the direction from which the turn appears to turn left. *Redstone torches are placed on the walls at y = 50 next to/above booster rails. *In the walls, floor and ceiling, dirt and gravel should be replaced by cobblestone or stone. §2.1.2 Passenger Transport Stations The rail stations for passengers should follow these minimum requirements: *Be centered on a pair of booster rails. *From the centered booster rails, be dug out 4m out from the rails on each side, with the pillars with the redstone torches standing. The dug out area should extend to the next torches (4m to each side from the pillar along the rails). *On the two pillars at the booster rails which the station was centered on, signs should show the region name (first two lines) and station name (second two lines). The signs should be placed on the side of the pillars where they would appear facing you on the right side if approached from the rail next to it. *The stations should be connected to the ground level by ladders or stairs, and the ladders or stairs should ideally be built so they don't block the passenger area extending 4m in from the rails. §2.1.3 Cargo Transport Rails The development of cargo transport rail routes must follow these rules: *The tunnel must be one block wide and two blocks tall. *The tunnel must follow x or z coordinates which are a multiple of 10. *There are booster rails every five meters, on coordinates which are a multiple of 5. In turns, they are placed before the turn in the side from which the rails appear to turn left. **Redstone torches are placed on the walls above booster rails, on the wall closest to positive x or z infinity. *Torches should be placed on the walls every 10 meters on coordinates ending with the number 2, on the wall closest to positive x or z infinity. They should not be placed in turns. *The bottom block (containing the rails) must be at y = 40. §3 Economy §3.1 BBS-Yukidar Economic Treaty This treaty covers the basic economic policies within the Blacraft Blaist State and other states which have accepted the treaty: 1. Socialist Republic of Yukidar 2. Socialist State of Spheron 3. Oaks Pass Development and Content of Public Storages The accepting states must sufficiently develop public storages, in which everything will be stored except for regional property and items which are stored in other public places (like books in libraries). Access to Public Storages The treaty grants all inhabitants of all states which have accepted the treaty access to all public storages within all of those states. Property Definitions Regional property serves the role as emergency property and as property ensuring economic stability in the early stages of a new settlement. Up 64 of every different block and item may be kept as regional property (including similar items like iron ores, iron bars and iron blocks). It is managed by the owner(s) of the region. Regions with different local governments can request regional property from each other in regional embassies. Public property serves the role of ensuring equality, cooperation and economic stability on the large scale. All the property exceeding the limit of regional property, or simply property which the local governments don't want saved as regional property, becomes public property, which is stored in public storages and other public places, which every inhabitant within regions affected by this treaty have access to. Future Changes All accepting states accepts that Bla may change the property definitions without their agreement in accordance to the goal of the Blacraft Blaist State in the future. Acceptance of the treaty can be cancelled by any accepting state at any time. Category:Rules Category:Laws